


Rules Of Friendship

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C3PO takes some time to ponder the strange friendship that he has with the quirky little astromech droid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Of Friendship

Sometimes he honestly wondered if there some wires hanging loose in some part his counterparts' little frame.

Surely there was some deity somewhere that found amusement by making him suffer from the odd situations that they often found themselves in accidental or not. He himself was not entertained by the situations that he would often find himself in thanks to Artoo.

Not that he didn't like the little astromech, he just wished that his little counterpart wasn't so adventurous at either the worst of times or the best of times.

Nor did he like having to attempt to explain his friend's quirky behavior or manners to the humans or other species who did not know the little droid.

Surely there was some rule book somewhere in the galaxy on friendship and how friends should not get their friends into constant danger or other disastrous situations.

Sometimes he would wonder if this was what the designers of the little droid had thought that he would turn out this way when they had first built the little droid.

Did they imagine that he would be so adventurous?

Stars help him, if he was going to have come up with rules for his friendship with the little droid


End file.
